1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and particularly to a broadband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, main transmitting modes of wireless local area networks (WLAN) comprise IEEE802.11a, IEEE802.11b, and IEEE802.11g. In addition, with development of wireless communication technology, IEEE802.11n, as a new generation transmitting mode for WLANs, is destined to be compatible with the current transmitting modes for WLANs. That is, it is destined that the IEEE802.11n will be able to operate in both the 2.4˜2.5 GHz band of IEEE802.11b and IEEE802.11g, and the 4.9˜5.85 GHz band of IEEE802.11a. Therefore, an antenna that can operate in both the 2.4˜2.5 GHz and 4.9˜5.85 GHz bands is needed.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.